hennekofandomcom-20200223-history
Episode 10: For the Longest Time
For the Longest Time is the tenth episode of the The Hentai Prince and the Stony Cat anime series. It first aired in Japan on June 15th, 2013. Plot Youto reveals that the cancellation of his wish only took a partial effect at his school along with the cat statue's sudden disappearance in the Tsutsukakushi warehouse. Meanwhile, Azusa fell head over heels for Youto after their kiss as she cheers him on as he practices on the track, much to Mai's nuisance. Later that day, Youto came to check at Tsukushi and tries to cheer her up from her slump until Mai intervenes and badmouths Youto. Tsukushi, worried about leaving the two in a state of hostility, prompts both Youto and Mai to reconcile by playing a game she and Tsukiko once called "Ruling Dice", but the two passes up on Tsukushi's idea of reconciliation. After receiving a text from Tsukiko, Youto later founds Tsukiko in his room monologuing about trying make Youto understand something as she sabotages Youto's dakimakura. ''Seeing this, Youto immediately barges into his room with Tsukiko nowhere to be found, until he notices the latter's foot protruding out of his deflated ''dakimakura ''and proceeds to tease her, leading him to get kicked on the head. As he apologizes, Youto finds his porn magazines being separated with the one (containing girls with buxom bodies) being disposed of while the other (containing flat-chested girls) being kept, as Tsukiko expounds that she is the only one who can change Youto due to her being the one whom Youto knew the longest. When Youto came to ask about the latter, Tsukiko then discovers that Emi had met Youto long before her through a photo album and leaves. Immediately, Youto found passport tickets to Italy and a letter belonging to Tsukiko. Some time later, as Youto take Emi on a stroll, Emi notices that something's troubling Youto and tells him to sort it out. Later, at the Tsutsukakushi residence, Tsukushi stumbles on Youto and the latter asking her about the plane tickets and the letter but Tsukushi refuses to answer. But after clarifying to her that he is his "evil younger twin", Tsukushi happily welcomes Youto into their house with the misunderstanding that they'll be discussing about their marriage. After being corrected, Tsukushi explains that the letter Tsukiko left was from their grandparents living in Italy as she converse about their deceased parents. Tsukushi also adds that she intended to search for physical evidence of their late mother living with them together through old photos but founds nothing. As Tsukushi exaggerates but claims to have met Youto in the past, Tsukiko appears before Youto and prompts the latter and Tsukushi to search for evidence regarding it as she claims to have also met Youto in the past, but only ends up finding an unfocused picture of the sibling's deceased mother. When Tsukiko plans to go shopping for dinner, Youto decides to tag along. As they wait at the bus stop, Azusa coincidentally appears before them and had a pep talk with Youto, much to Tsukiko's uneasiness until the bus arrives and Youto bidding farewell to Azusa. In the bus, Tsukiko expresses her jealousy towards Azusa and the attitude she shows to Youto as she criticizes herself, much to Youto retorting on Tsukiko's claims of herself. Getting off the bus and while passing on a playground, Tsukiko laments that meeting Youto the longest would have given her the advantage and then wishes to check out the past herself, followed by Youto making the same wish. Suddenly, a rabbit, possessed by The Cat God appears before them and grants their indirect wish. Characters ''In order of appearance *Yōto Yokodera *Azusa Azuki *Mai Maimaki *Tsukushi Tsutsukakushi *Tsukiko Tsutsukakushi *Emanuela Pollarola *The Stony Cat Trivia Gallery